


Save The Last Dance

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: You like a certain brooding hunk.  Bucky is totally head over heels for a certain work colleague.  The rest of the team just wish the two of you would get together already.  Enter Nat stage left…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Save The Last Dance

His eyes followed you like a predator tracking their prey. It had always been like that, not that you ever seemed to notice. Tonight though, there was something different. The music thrummed, filling the air with something almost primal. The lighting seemed to accentuate your every move, making his heart pound hard in his chest. Yeah, tonight was going to be different.

You had been sitting with Nat when your phone pinged, swiftly followed by hers. “Oh, look…” she said dryly as you both checked your message, “…billionaire Tony Stark has invited us to another party.” Since Pepper had walked away from him for a while, Tony had been filling his life with wall to wall parties as if surrounding himself with people could fill the void his love had left. She would be back, you all knew that, but in the meantime, you had to party as if Tony’s life depended on it. 

“At least it’s not a costume party this time.” You shrugged, sending off a quick message to say you’d be there.

“Yeah, that 90’s rave was definitely not his finest moment.” Nat smirked as she also rsvp’d. “We going to this all girls together or are you finally gonna ask tall, dark and brooding to accompany you?” 

“I’m sure Bucky has better things to do than take me to one of Tony’s parties.” Rolling your eyes, you cursed the heat that rushed to your cheeks as you mentioned your crushes name. It was more than a crush really, you were totally smitten with the beautiful man, but the ability to speak seemed to desert you whenever he was around. It was like those steely eyes of his stole your words. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t.” Your friend, glanced up at you, trying to hold back her amusement and be supportive. She’d seen the way Barnes had been looking at you, it was obvious to everyone that all the pair of you needed was a little nudge, so why not take advantage of Tony’s shindig to create more of a shove. “Okay, so it says here ‘dress to impress’, I think that gives us licence to shop.”

“I’m on it.” Typing the single word ‘assemble’ into your girls only group chat, you then got to your feet and helped Nat up. “Grab your credit card and meet me in the garage.”

“Let’s Miss Congeniality the shit outta this.” Nat grinned as she watched you walk away. If you weren’t gonna make a move, then she would just have to force Bucky’s hand. A plan was already forming as she headed towards the garage, firing off a few messages to recruit a little help.

The party was in full flow, the music heavy on the Michael Buble, the alcohol flowing, but Bucky stood at the corner of the bar nursing the same beer he’d had since he got there. He was nervous. These parties all held so much potential. The problem was he would spend the entire evening waiting for the perfect moment to approach you, only to find that ‘perfect’ moment never came and he was left watching you from the sidelines before heading to bed and cursing himself for not being brave enough to just make a move already. 

“Hey, you actually gonna hit the dance floor or are you just gonna glare at it all night?” Sam teased as he leaned next to his friend. Following Bucky’s eyeline, he held back a grin. “She’s good. I might go make sure I’m on her dance card this evening.” This comment earned him a death glare before Buck sighed and returned his attention back to his beer. Of course people wanted to dance with you, you were fun and calming and breathtakingly beautiful. Tonight, for example, you had walked into the room and he was fairly sure he had died of a heart attack and was viewing you from outside his body. The dress held you in all the right places, your hair framed your face perfectly, your eyes shone and your lips looked so sumptuous that he couldn’t help imagine how they would feel pressed to his own. 

Right now, you were dancing with Tony, laughing as he dipped you low. He wanted to hold you like that, to pull you to him, to be the one to make you laugh, but he wasn’t the man you deserved. You were amazing. You should be with someone like… hold up… Bucky frowned, his jaw tensing as Tony span you right into Steve’s arms. The smile that broke out on your lips ripped Bucky’s heart right out of his chest.

“You been taking dance lessons?” You asked Steve, obviously impressed at how well he led you around the floor as he counted the beats under his breath. There was an air of concentration on his face that you couldn’t help but smile at. It was adorable really. A plan then sprang into your mind. Perhaps, if you danced with every guy on the team, it wouldn’t be so weird if you asked Bucky to dance too. It was either an inspired plan or the worst one in the history of slightly drunk planning, either way your brain told you that this was the perfect thing to do. You’d already danced with Tony and Steve, that left Sam, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Rhodey and Scott. Turns out some people can turn down a Stark invitation.

Bucky’s fists clenched, the tension only momentarily leaving his body when you parted from Steve, only to find you in the arms of the Asguardian Adonis! Watching you laugh and sing along to the music as your body moved in time with the guy most people thought of as the ‘hottest’ avenger, was killing him. His eyes kept a close eye on your facial expressions, not wanting you to give your heart to anyone, at least not until he’d had the chance to tell you how he felt. 

As the evening wore on, he was forced to watch you dance with practically every man but him. Even Bruce had allowed you to lead him to the dance floor and shuffled around self consciously for an entire song. His breaking point was Barton. The way his fingers trailed down to rest just above your ass, the way he had pulled you flush with his body and rolled his hips somewhat suggestively causing an explosion of giggles from you. That was it. No more. As the song ended, he strode out onto the floor, practically pushing through the crowd, reaching you just as you were about to take Sam’s hand. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Bucky asked nobody in particular as he took your hand and spun you into his arms, a move that caused Sam to smirk and back away, retreating to where Natasha was stood looking like the cat who got the cream. 

Holding you impossibly close, his heart pounded so hard he wondered if you could hear it over the music. With one hand in yours, his other came to settle on your lower back as you glided around the floor. He closed his eyes and let himself just take in the sensation of having you in his arms, he never wanted to let you go.

Bucky’s sudden appearance had been a shock, and once again left you mute. Your head rested against his shoulder and his touch felt like ice and fire. This was exactly how you always wanted your life to be, his hand cool against your own as his other sent heat up your spine. This was just one moment though; you knew it didn’t mean anything to him. 

As the song came to an end, you pulled back a little and gave him a sad smile, already planning to ask Sam for the next dance. 

You pulling away, crushed what little hope Bucky might have had that this could be something more and he dropped your hand, taking a step back. “I’m done. I’m done trying so hard only for you to never even look in my direction.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He turned and practically ran from the room, leaving you standing on the dance floor with a puzzled frown.

He was done? What had he meant by that? Fighting your way through the crowd, you got to the edge of the dancefloor and kicked off your heels, discarding them and hitching your dress up so you could run after him before he completely disappeared. 

When you caught up to him, you were startled to see the glimmer of tears in his eyes as he pushed the button for the elevator over and over as if that would make it appear quicker. “Bucky?” He froze when he heard your voice, his head dropping as he took a deep breath, preparing himself to face you. 

You stepped closer, your hand coming up to tenderly stroke his cheek before you leaned in and kissed him. It was a brave move, but you figured if words deserted you then all you had were your actions and there was no way he could misinterpret this.

The doors of the elevator opened with a ping, and Bucky lifted you off your feet, pulling you into the confined space as he deepened the kiss, his tongue running along the seam of your lips, begging for entrance. You may have danced with every guy in the compound, but he was going to be the one who took you home, took you to bed, the one you shared a very intimate ‘dance’ with. Oh yes, the last dance would most certainly be his.


End file.
